Tragic Past 3 RAY'S FIC
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: This is the sequel To Tragic Past, Tragic Past 2. Ray has become very serious, He won't talk to the others. And when his parents show up, he get's very nervous. What's up with Ray, and What's he hiding? *FINISHED!!!*
1. Ray Takes A Stroll Down Memory Lane

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: I finally finished Tyson's Tragic Past. So now it's Ray's turn.  
  
RAY: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
KAI: I pity you Ray. *pats Ray on shoulder*  
  
TYSON: Yeah bud.   
  
MAX: Is it gonna be worse than Tyson's.   
  
TYSON/RAY/KAI: MAX!  
  
MAX: What?  
  
KENNY: He's really dumb.  
  
*everyone nods*  
  
ME: Kai will you do the disclaimer please.  
  
KAI: Sure, whatever. Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUMMERY: Ray always seems laid back. But when his family come to watch the   
BladeBreakers compete in the Canadian Tournament, he starts to get really   
nervous. Can the others figure out what's bugging him?......  
  
Tragic Past 3-Ray.  
  
Chapter One - Ray Takes a Stroll Down Memory Lane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I remember growing up in the White Tiger Valley, with the other White Tigers.   
It was so simple back then, but it was also so hard. Especially with my   
Father. Yes Father, not Dad or Daddy. He always told us to call him Father.   
He was always strict and I was always doing something wrong in his eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Boy." My Father was calling me. "Yes Father." I answered. "You are not to go   
anywhere with those village children, except school. Do you understand me?"   
My Father said. "But why Father? What's so bad about the other village   
children?" I asked. I was seven. I was also stupid. *CRACK* I felt the sharp   
sting of one of my Fathers hard slaps. His hands were like small mallets.   
"They're no good. Stay away from them and keep your sister and brother away   
from them aswell. Do you understand Boy?" Father asked me. I nodded. I was   
trying desperatly not to cry. His slaps always stung so much. They made my   
head spin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't love my Father. I can't say I hated him. Hate is too strong a word   
for what I felt. I disliked him greatly, and felt bitter towards him. That   
was all, until I saw the marks that he left on Mom, for the first time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked up the drive with Teresa. Father's Mercedes wasn't there. I felt a   
tug on my arm. "Ray, where's Father's car?" Teresa asked me. I was tall, even   
then, when I was nine. "I don't know Teri." I answered. We walked upstairs.   
Teresa went to her room to do her homework. It was something our Father   
demanded from us. We had to do our homework when we got in from school,   
before we did anything else. I alway looked for Mom, before I did anything   
else. To see if she was allright. I heard crying coming from the study.  
  
I opened the door and walked in. I saw Mom sitting on the floor. She had her   
face in her hands. "Mom, why are you crying?" I asked her. She looked up,   
finally realising that I was there. I could see the bruises on her face. She   
had a split lip. I was shocked. "Mom what happened to you?" I asked her.   
"Nothing sweetheart." She said shakily. "I'm fine. Go and do your homework,   
or your Father won't be pleased." The realisation dawned on me. "Did Father   
do this to you?" I asked her. She looked away. That was when I first felt   
hate towards my father. Real burning hatred. I went to find some ointment,   
bandages and other stuff to clean up the cuts and bruises, left by my Father.   
It made me sick to look at them. I knew that he beat Me and Teresa. I never   
knew that he beat Mom to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I always wished that I was strong enough to do something to help my Mom,   
Teresa and Brian. I couldn't protect them. I tried not to hate my Father but   
I couldn't stop. Everytime, I came home and heard Mom crying in the study. I   
knew he'd hit her again. I remember the day I left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ray, Ray, come on. We're going fishing in the Crystal lake. Are you guys   
coming." Lee yelled to me from the bottom of the drive. He and the other   
White Tigers were all there, waving to us. I could see that Teresa and Brian   
were dying to go out. "Mom, when's Father coming back from his trip?" I asked   
my Mom. "He should be back at ten o clock." my Mom replied. I looked at my   
watch. It was two o clock in the afternoon. "We'll be back in time for dinner   
Mom." I said to her. She smiled and nodded. Teresa grabbed Brian's hand and   
ran after me down the drive. "I thought you Father wouldn't let you hang out   
with us." Kevin said. "He's not back until ten o clock tonight." I said. Gary   
laughed. Mariah grabbed my hand and started tugging me along. "Well we'd   
better hurry up, before the grumpy git comes back and finds you having fun."   
Mariah said. Teresa laughed. Lee scrutinised us both closely. I couldn't   
really blame him. Lee was Mariah's older cousin. It was like when my sister   
grabbed hold of Lee's hand and started dragging him along. It wasn't that we   
didn't trust each other. It was just being protective.  
  
We had so much fun that day. We got home a eight o clock. Two hours before my   
Father was due to come home. We made our way into the driveway, and saw   
Father's Mercedes parked outside. "Oh no, he's back early." Teresa said. She   
gripped my hand tightly in fear. So did Brian. He was seven years old. Teresa   
was nine and I was eleven. We were all scared. If Mom had tried to take the   
blame, like she usually did, then Father would've beaten her for it. Kai's Ma   
wasn't the only one, with a taste for beating with the belt.   
  
We walked in the door. I told Teresa and Brian to go up into their rooms.   
"What about you Ray?" Teresa whispered. "I'll be allright. Just go. There's   
no sense in all of us getting a beating." I said to her. She nodded and crept   
up the stairs with Brian. I saw them go into their rooms. I walked up the   
stairs. I didn't bother to try and creep up. My Father came out onto the   
landing to greet me at the top of the stairs. I could see spots of blood on   
his shirt, so I knew he'd already given Mom a beating. I saw Mom crawl out   
and pull herself to her feet. She leaned against the wall.   
  
"Mom. Are you allright?" I asked her. My Father grabbed me by the throat and   
squeezed. I choked. "Please James, don't hurt him." My Mom called out to him.   
I couldn't believe that she had that much guts. She was swaying on her   
unsteady feet. "Serena. I told you to be quiet. How I punish the boy is none   
of your concern." He roared at her. He slapped her hard across the face. The   
force of the slap sent her sprawling on the floor. "MOM!" I yelled. I   
couldn't bear to see her treated like this. My Father dragged me into his   
study.  
  
He closed the door. *CRACK* I felt the first blow. I could feel my lip   
bleeding. Then he just kept going. He beat me and beat me. *CRACK CRACK CRACK   
CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK* I felt each and every stinging blow, as the   
belt bit into my skin. "What did I tell you. You never listen to me." I heard   
my Father yell about how the White Tigers were no good. He kept beating me   
with the belt until he couldn't hit me anymore. I couldn't move. "If you EVER   
disobey me again, then you'll get twice the whipping. And Teresa and Brian   
will get the same. Do you understand?" My Father yelled. I nodded. It was all   
I could do to manage. It was good enough. He walked out of the study, and   
left me to lay there. My blood, blending in with his thick red carpet.  
  
Mom and Teresa came into the study and started cleaning my wounds. They   
always did. "Ray." My Mom said to me. "Yes Mom." I answered. My voice was   
hoarse from pain. "I think you should go." My mom said. I had been asked to   
attend BeyBlading competitions, by Mr Dickenson. "But what about you. And   
Teresa and Brian?" I asked. "Don't worry. I want you to do what's best for   
you." My Mom said. "I'll explain to the others." Teresa said. Before I could   
ask about the White Tigers. I nodded.   
  
I went to my room and packed some stuff. I put Drigger in my pocket and I   
changed my clothes. I looked at Mom and Teresa. Teresa hugged me and I hugged   
her back. "Go and learn about beyblading. Bring it back to the village   
someday. Like you dreamed." Teresa whispered in my ear. I gave her a weak   
smile. Mom and Teresa hugged me again. They smiled and waved to me as I   
walked down the drive. It would be the last time for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I haven't been home since. I was sitting on my bed, in the hostal. I had just   
finished showering and getting dressed. I looked at the picture of my Mom,   
Teresa and Brian. Mariah had sent it to me, from my Mom. My Mom had put a   
letter in the package.   
  
My Dearest Son, Ray.  
I hope you're allright. It would break my heart if you were unhappy. Mariah   
and Lee told Teresa that they'd seen you at the Asian Tournament and that you   
were doing very well. I'm glad. Teresa, Brian and I miss you very much. I   
thought that I would warn you that your Father is planning on finding you and   
dragging you home. Please be very careful. I love you very much.   
Happy Birthday.  
All My Love, Mom.  
  
I read and re-read the letter. I didn't want to see Father again. I was too   
afraid of what he'd do to me if I did go home for a while. I was dreading   
what would happen, when he finally caught up to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope that was a good start.   
  
KAI/TYSON: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
RAY: *sulks*  
  
MAX: What's up Ray?  
  
RAY: Lady Blade's making my past all horrible.   
  
KENNY: She's going to do it to Max and I, aswell. Don't worry about it.   
  
RAY: *still sulks*  
  
TYSON: Please don't forget to R&R.  
  
KAI: And please ask any questions in your reviews, and Lady Blade will answer   
them.  
  
ME: Bye peoples. I'll update soon. Oh and tell me if you want me to do Max or   
Kenny next when you review. 


	2. Arrival in Canada, And Meeting Teri and ...

ME: Hi people.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: I'm still trying to think of something to write about Kenny. In the   
meantime. Here's the next chapter.  
  
MAX: Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 3-Ray.  
  
Chapter Two - Arrival in Canada, and Meeting Teri and Brian.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We landed in Canada and got on a bus to our hotel. I walked in and bumped   
into a boy. He had black hair and crystal blue eyes. His hair was long and   
tied up like mine. In fact, he looked, just like me, except, his eyes were   
blue. I recognised him then. It was my little brother, Brian. I recognisesd   
him from the picture that Mom had sent. I knew that he wouldn't recognise me.   
He hadn't seen me for five years. "Sorry kid." I said. If he was hear, then   
so was my Father. I wasn't going to let him find me. I started to walk away.   
"Ray." I turned to see Brian looking at me. I should've known better than to   
think that Brian wouldn't recognise me. I smiled. He smiled back. He just ran   
forward to hug me. "Hey Brian." I said. He let go of me. "If you're worried   
about Father being here, then don't. Teri joined The White Tiger's when they   
came back from the England Tournament. The others said that I could come with   
them." Brian said. I smiled. "Don't worry about it, squirt." I said to him.  
The others came in after me. "Uhm hey Ray, who's the kid?" Tyson asked. "This   
is my little brother, Brian. Brian, meet my team. This Is Tyson." I said,   
pointing to him. "This is our team captain Kai, and his little sister,   
Hikari." I said pointing to Kai and Hikari, who was hyper again. "This is   
Max." I said, pointing to the hyperactive blond, that Hikari was chasing.   
"This is Kenny, and Dizzi." I said. Kenny raised his hand. "Hello." Dizzi   
said. "Wow. Your computer talks." Brian said in awe. "Actually, his bit-beast   
talks. Dizzi is inside the laptop." I said. Brian smiled. I know what he was   
thinking. How on earth did he manage it. Cherry walked in just then. Her cane   
was tapping on the marble floor. "Over here Cherry." Tyson called her. She   
walked over in our direction. It always amazed me, how good her hearing was.   
I walked over to Cherry. "You O.K. Cherry?" I asked her. "I'm fine, Ray. But   
I heard extra footsteps. They weren't familliar. Who's with you?" Cherry   
asked. "Your hearing, really is good." I said. I gestured to Brian. "Cherry,   
this is my little brother, Brian." I said. "Nice to meet you Cherry." Brian   
said. He held out his hand. Cherry grasped it nervously. She had really good   
senses. "Nice to meet you too, Brian." Cherry said. "Cherry is Tyson's older   
sister." I said to Brian. He nodded.   
  
Then I saw the White Tigers come into the hotel. And Teri. Teri hadn't   
changed much, since I had last seen her. She'd just grown up more. She was   
wearing fingerless, blue, leather gloves, a pair of jeans, a top like   
Mariah's, except it was deep blue with red trim, black boots and a red   
cardigan, which was tied around her waist. Her strawberry blond hair, was   
shoulder-length and was streaked with red, blue and green stripes. She wore a   
pastel blue bandanna in her hair, to keep it neat. She saw me and ran over to   
me. I knew what was coming, so I braced myself. She threw herself at me, and   
put her arms around my neck. "Hey Teri. I missed you a lot." I said in her   
ear. "I missed you too, big brother." She whispered back.   
  
The others looked confused. "Oh sorry guys. This is my sister Teri." I said.   
Letting go of her. Her crystal blue eyes looked at the team. She smiled. "I   
heard that you were competing in BeyBlade Tournaments. I'm glad that you   
picked a good team." Teri said. "They're not just a good team. They're good   
friends too." I said. That was what she wanted to hear. She smiled widely.   
showing of her pearly white teeth. I could see Kai looking at her. "Oh great.   
My captain's falling for my sister." I thought as my sister decided to drag   
me off somewhere. "Don't worry about it Ray." Tyson had said as Teri dragged   
me out of the door. "We'll sort out your stuff. You've got a lot of catching   
up to do with your brother and sister." Great I was hoping someone would save   
me from my sisters weird shopping spree's. Oh well.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, Teri finally finished her shopping spree. We sat down on a   
bench. "Have you told them about our past?" Teri asked. "No. I know I can   
trust them, but I don't know if I can cope with telling it out loud." I said.   
Teri nodded. "You know that Father's been looking for you." Teri said. "Yeah.   
Mom wrote me a letter. She got Mariah to give it to me." I said. Teri nodded.   
"He said that if he ever found you, then he'd kill you. The day you left, he-  
he-he." Teri was trailing off. "What Teri. What did he do?" I asked. I was   
afraid of the answer. Teri looked like she was trying not to cry. "He beat   
me so bad that I couldn't move, then he tried-he tried to-he was gonna rape   
me. Mom wouldn't let him. So he-he-he-he raped her instead." Teri sad. She   
looked down at the ground. I could see the unshed tears, that threatened to   
spill from her eyes. Then I realised something. "What else Teri. I know there   
was, so don't try to tell me that there wasn't. I know there was, so tell me.   
What else happened?" I asked. Already I was sickened. But I knew that she had  
to get it off of her chest.   
  
She looked at me. The unshed tears were gleaming in her eyes. "He made me and   
Brian watch. I tried to hide it from Brian. But he said that if we didn't   
watch, then he'd do the same to us too. He made us watch. I was never so   
scared in my life Ray. I wanted to run and find you. But he locked us in our   
rooms. Then he sent us to boarding school. We had to come home, every   
weekend. He beat us, then he sent us back again. I didn't see Maraih and the   
others until the English Tournament was over. Father went on business. I went   
into town and saw her. She told me about you. They were headed to the   
Canadian tournament. They found out that two extra tickets were paid for   
anyways Mariah said that you'd be here. I decided to come with Brian. Mom   
told me to go. She said that if I didn't go, then I'd never get away from   
him. So we left. Mom was so happy to see us go." Teri said. I knew what she   
meant. Mom was happy because we'd all gotten away from him. Divorce was a   
HUGE taboo in our community. Mom couldn't do it.   
  
Everything that Terri had told me, had sickened me, to the very core of my   
soul and being. I wanted to be sick. Teri looked like she wanted to cry.   
"Teri, you can cry in front of me if you want. You know I won't make fun." I   
said. I didn't want her to have to keep her emotions bottled up like I had   
to. "I don't want to cry. Mom told me to be happy. She made me swear that   
what ever I did, I'd really think about it first." Teri said. Another veilled   
meaning. My Mom had fallen for my Father, and had gotten pregnant with me,   
before she had even gotten to know him. That was a mistake that she was still   
paying for.   
  
Teri and I decided that we should go back to the hotel. I knew that I'd have   
to tell the others sooner or later. I decided not to tell them at the moment.   
I still had to absorb what Teri had told me. And build another block on my   
towers of resentmant and hate, for my Father. Teri and I walked back to the   
hotel. Then I saw it. Fathers black Mercedes. I also saw Brian, hiding in the   
bushes. We ran over to join him quickly. "Brian, what's going on?" Teri said   
to him. Her voice was barely whispering. "Father came to find us. He also   
found out that Ray's around here somewhere. It was lucky that Kevin saw him   
drive up, Lee and Mariah hid me here." Brian whispered back. His eyes were   
wide and frightened. I saw Father storm out. His black hair was cut short and   
neat. His blue eyes were cold and unforgiving. My mother followed. Her   
strawberry-blond hair was brushed so that it covered one of her eyes.   
"Probably covering another shiner." Teri whispered. I saw her uncovered,   
caramel coloured eye look towards us. We hid deeper. Father got in his car,   
Mom got into the passenger side. He drove off rapidly. Now I'd have to tell   
the others what was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
KAI: I still want you to put up Max's one.   
  
KENNY: Yeah.  
  
TYSON: This is good. *reading Dizzi's screen*  
  
ME: HEY! Tyson you Baka. Stop using Dizzi to hack my files. Why are you all   
so obsessed.  
  
TYSON: IT WASN'T ME!!! Kenny had it up on the screen and I was just reading   
it.  
  
ME: KENNY I TOLD YOU NOT TO HACK INTO MY COMPUTOR FILES.  
  
*chases Chief with the new super, hyper frying pan*  
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
RAY: And if you have any questions, please ask Lady Blade and she'll answer   
them when she updates.  
  
TYSON: AND TELL LADY BLADE TO PUT MAXES UP NEXT!!! She still hasn't decided   
whether she's doing Max or Kenny. *sighs* 


	3. Telling The Others, and What To Do

ME: Hi again everyone.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
KAI: Have you decided who's gonna be after Ray yet?  
  
ME: Kai you've asked me that a hundred times. I'm waiting for people to   
vote.  
  
KAI: Please vote for Max.  
  
ME: Kai, stop influencing my reviewers.  
  
KAI: They should vote for Max.  
  
ME: *sigh* Oh well. When you review, could you please tell me, who's fic you   
want me to put up next. Max's or Kenny's. Tyson can you do the disclaimer.  
  
TYSON: Sure. Hey, wait a minute. Where are all of your brothers. It's awfully   
quiet.  
  
ME: Well my six half brothers went to visit their dad's. One of my brothers   
went to stay with our dad, and one of my little brothers went with my Mom,  
to visit my Mom's new boyfriend for the weekend.   
  
KAI: Bet you're happy.  
  
ME: No kidding. I finally got all C.D.s back that my brother nicked off of   
me. And I get peace and quiet. It can't get better than this.  
  
KAI: Until they all come back.  
  
ME: Damn. *curses some more in greek and japanease*  
  
TYSON: Riiight. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 3-Ray.  
  
Chapter Three - Telling The Others, and What To Do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When we were sure that Father's car was long gone. We stopped hiding in the   
bushes. We got up and went inside. I saw the White Tigers and the guys, all   
looking really pale. Teri looked at me. I know what she was thinking. "Good   
luck, you're gonna need it." Father had probably scared my friends to death.   
Teri and Brian went with the White Tigers. I was left with my friends. "Are   
you gonna tell us what's going on Ray?" Kai asked me. I nodded. We all went   
up to our hotel suite. Tyson Kai and Kenny sat on a sofa, Max sat on a huge   
beanie bag, and I sat on a chair. They were all looking at me. Waiting   
intently for me to tell them what was going on. I sighed, this was gonna take   
a lot of explaining. I couldn't lie to them. Along with the motto, `all for   
one and one for all' we had a new one. `What effects one of us, effects all   
of us.' Tyson had used that quote, when we found out about Kai's past, and it   
had stuck with us, ever since. I looked at them all again. I sighed again. "I   
don't know where to begin." I said hesitantly. "Try starting from the   
begining." Kai said. I nodded.  
  
"When I was little, you guys obviously know that I grew up in the White Tiger   
Valley. I grew up in a big house. Kinda like the house that Kai lives in now.   
My Father owned his own business and ours was the biggest house in the   
village. Maybe not in the entire valley, but I didn't matter to me. But   
growing up wasn't happy for me. I had to grow up to quickly and I had to   
learn fast. Those were the only tools that I had, to keep me out of trouble.  
  
My Father was very strict. He still is. If I didn't do something right the   
first time, he'd beat me, til I did what he wanted done, to his satisfaction.   
It got so that I couldn't feel when he beat me. I just became numb. If I   
didn't do my homework, when I got in from school, he would beat me. If I went   
out of the house and he found out about it, he'd beat me. If I talked to any   
of the other village children, ESPECIALLY The White Tigers, he'd beat me. If   
my little sister or brother did any of these things, he'd beat them, and me   
aswell. Because I'm their older brother, so I should be making sure that they   
do what they are told. Whatever I did wasn't good enough. Whenever I did   
something Father didn't like, he would drag me into his study and beat me.   
The carpet was red. I remember that. My blood always blended in with it.  
  
When I was nine. I found out that he beat up on my mom too. It came as a   
shock to me. I thought that it was only me and my brother and sister, that he   
beat. When I came home from school and heard her crying in the study. I knew   
that he'd hit her again.   
  
When I left home, I was beat up pretty bad. I knew that if I ever went back,   
my father would kill me. So I've been carrying on. Travelling further and   
learning more. I planned to go back, when I was strong enough to defend my   
family. If my father finds me now. He'll stop me BeyBlading and force me to   
come home. I don't know what else to do except hide from him." I finished.  
  
Kai looked as though he understood. "Ray, will your father, bother to check   
the subs list?" Kai asked me. "No he won't. He'd think that I'll blade as a   
part of the main team. He'd never think that I'd substitute myself, or even   
think that I know he's looking for me." I answered. "Fine. I'll blade in   
Ray's place. He'll have to be in the subs list, until his parents stop   
looking for him, and Ray. You'll have to lay low. As much as you might hate   
to, if they find you and tell Mr Dickenson that you have to go home, then he   
can't do anything about it." Kai said. Well, I'd told them. And at least for   
now, my problems seemed to be lifted for awhile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And to my reviewer called nobody,   
thanks for your review. I haven't actually been able to think of anything for   
the Chief. Your review gave me a idea. Thanx.  
  
KAI: Wow, she got an idea for Kenny. Oh well, I wanted to give him to the   
Dark-Bladers.  
  
KENNY: Hey. I don't want to become a chew toy.  
  
KAI: I was thinking more along the lines of a BBQ.  
  
KENNY: Hey.  
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
TYSON: nd any questions you have should be put in your reviews aswell.  
  
RAY: Yeah, Lady Blade will answer them when she next updates.  
  
KAI: Yeah, and vote for who's fic you want next. Maz's or Kenny's.   
  
ME: So far most people want me to do Max's one next. But some people do want   
Kenny's fic next. Anyways, til next chapter peoples. 


	4. To Late To Hide

BLADBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
KAI: Hey Lady Blade. Have you been drinking coke or something? You're a bit   
hyper today.  
  
ME: NO! My Mom took me shopping, and I got to drink Dr Pepper. *hugs Kai*  
  
KAI: ARGH! Get-offa-me. No wonder your hyper. *curses Lady Blade's Mom   
underneath breath*  
  
LB'S MOM: Kai. Watch your mouth. *walks off into kitchen*  
  
KAI: WHY did it have to be Dr Pepper? *curses some more, while trying to stop   
Lady Blade from hugging him*  
  
ME: Oh and I'd like to say to Jadesrose. I didn't know that you're only   
allowed one kid per family in China. I thought it was two kids. I also heard   
that you could only have more then that, if you were really important. And   
Thanx for telling me. Oh, and thanx to everyone who reviewed. *still hugging   
Kai*  
  
KAI: Get-Offa-Me  
  
MAX: Lady Blade WarAngel, does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 3-Ray's Fic.  
  
Chapter Four - Too Late To Hide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were on our way to the Tournament, with The White Tigers. I was sat with   
Mariah. Gary was sitting next to Tyson. Kevin was sitting with Chief. Max was   
sitting with Brian. Lee sat next to Mr Dickenson. Hikari sat next to Cherry.   
I dreaded when Teri got on the bus. She got on and sat next to Kai. (A/N:   
Made it abit obvious, didn't I. hehe) It was the only seat left. It's not   
that I don't trust Kai or anything. It's just that I'm very protective of my   
sister.   
  
We all got to the Stadium. We saw Kai's, Grandfather's car, parked outside.   
"I wonder what he's doing here." Kai said. Hikari was just acting hyper.   
"YAAAAY! Grandfather. I hope he bought coke." Kai shuddered, at the mere   
mentioning of coke. We all got off of the bus and walked over to the car.   
"Hello grandson." Kai's Grandfather said. "Uhm......Grandfather, what are you   
doing here?" Kai asked. Kai's Grandfather smiled. "Well Ray, your father's   
heading this way." He said to me, pointing to the car in the distance. Now I   
was looking for somewhere to hide Teri and Brian. "Don't worry, just sit in   
my car. He won't see you." Kai's Grandfather said. "Thanks alot sir." I said,   
and forced them to get inside. "But what about you Ray?" I heard Teri ask.   
"Don't worry about me, just get in. At least you'll be safe." I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw Ray force Teri and Brian inside the car. Grandfather's car had smoked   
windows. There's no way that their parents could see Teri or Brian, in the   
car. We saw the Merc drive up. I saw Ray's father get out of the car. I saw   
his mother get out of the passenger side. "Well Hello, Hiwatari." I heard   
Ray's father say. "Hello Kong." I heard Grandfather say. This man had the   
same colour hair as Ray, and the same colour eyes as Brian and Teri. But he   
looked differant. His face was sharper, leaner and crueler. I looked at Ray's   
Mom. I realised that they all took after her. "Well Ray. I didn't expect to   
see you here. You are coming home now." Ray's father looked at him so coldly.   
Even I would've flinched. But Ray didn't move. "Don't give me that glare,   
boy." His father said, and grabbed hold of his neck. Ray just glared at him.   
I felt really bad for him. He couldn't escape out of the grip, his father had   
on his neck.  
  
"Well, how is business?" I heard Mr Kong say. "Just fine, and yours?"   
Grandfather asked. "Fine." Mr Kong said. He walked off with Ray's Mom at his   
side. She looked like a frightened rabbit, that was trying not to make a   
short-tempered fox, angry. He was dragging Ray by the back of the neck. I saw   
him shove Ray into the backseat of the black Merc, then he got into the   
drivers seat, and Mrs Kong got into the passengers side. Once they were gone,   
I turned to look at Grandfather.   
  
"Grandfather, how do you know Ray's father?" I asked. He smirked.   
"Unfortunatly, his company is almost as large as mine. James Kong is a very   
dangerous man. I didn't actually know that he was Ray's father, until our   
paths met a week ago. I was talking to some business associates of mine,   
about your victory in England. He saw the picture of the team, in the   
clipping that you sent me, Kai. I fear it could be my fault that his father   
found him. I am sorry." Grandfather said to us. "It's O.K. You didn't know."   
Teri said. She was hugging Brian to her side. She looked like she wanted to   
cry, but was holding it back. "We have to get going." I said. A lot more   
calmly then I thought I would. "HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND ACT AS IF   
EVERYTHING'S ALLRIGHT, WHEN MY FATHER'S TAKEN RAY AWAY!!!" Teri yelled at me.   
She looked really cute when she was angry. Wait a second, did I just think   
that? About RAY'S sister? Oh great. I'm going soft. "It isn't that we don't   
care about what happens to Ray." I said. I was still trying to be calm. "We   
do care. It's just that Ray wouldn't want us to forfeit, because of him. I'm   
the team Captain, I have to make these choices." I said. Teri just looked at   
me. Then she turned to look towards where te car had driven off. aking Ray,   
and taking a part of our team spirit.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was dragged to the car, and thrown in the back. I looked at Kai, Tyson,   
Max and Kenny. I just hoped they wouldn't forfeit. I didn't want to be the   
cause of the teams loss. I heard my father speaking to me. "Do you know how   
much trouble you made for me, boy?" He said to me. I just kept silent. "Your   
worthless little sister and brother ran off a week ago. But I'll find them,   
just like I found you." Father said. I felt the anger rise. "Teri and Brian   
are not worthless." I said. My father looked at me as if he couldn't believe   
what I said. "Did you just contradict me boy?" he said. I just glared at him,   
and hoped that I could get away, before he could hit me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's short, but the fic seems to   
be going to fast for me. I don't want to end it quickly.  
  
KAI: YOU are making ME like RAY'S SISTER.   
  
ME: Oh don't be such a baby Kai. If you want me to carrying on with the   
Kai/Teri pairing, please tell me. Oh and other pairings are welcome. But I   
don't write Yaoi. So please don't ask me to do a Yaoi/Yuri pairing. I have no   
problems with yaoi. In fact some of my favourite fics are Yaoi. I'm just not   
very good at writing it.   
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
TYSON: And don't forget to vote for who's fic you want Lady Blade to do next.   
Kenny's or Max's. How's it going so far?  
  
ME: Well at the moment, almost everyone's voting for Max's fic next. Not many   
people are voting for Kenny's fic.  
  
RAY: And if you have any questions. Lady Blade will answer them.  
  
ME: Bye everyone. Until I next update.   
. 


	5. The Conversation

ME: Hi everyone. I'm updating again.  
  
KAI: You're not hyper again are you? *cringes*  
  
ME: Of course not. I haven't drunk any coke.  
  
*BladeBreakers sigh with relief*  
  
ME: Yet.  
  
*BladeBreakers sweatdrop*  
  
MAX: Kai, do the disclaimer, dude.  
  
KAI: Why me?  
  
MAX: Because Tyson's eating, Kenny's trying to update our files, Lady Blade   
is trying to keep Ray calm and I'm looking for a newspaper.  
  
KAI: Why the hell are you looking for a newspape? And I thought Ray was cool   
about the whole evil past thing?  
  
MAX: Well, Ray saw Lady Blade's brother's Tarantula's. It got out of it's   
cage.  
  
KAI: So why do you want to squash it?  
  
MAX: I don't. I just want to get it back in it's cage.  
  
KAI: Then what's the paper for?  
  
MAX: Keeping me occupied until Lady Blade manages to calm Ray down.  
  
KAI: *sweatdrops* O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel, does not BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 3-Ray's Fic.  
  
Chapter Five - One Conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Father dragged me out of the car. We were at one of his office buildings.   
"Serena, you and the boy, are to go up to the top floor. You will wait for me   
to come and collect you." father said to Mom. "We're not parcels." I said.   
Father glared at me. I know I was pushing my luck but I'd been free to say   
what I felt, for so long, that the words popped out. I went upstairs with   
Mom. The top floor of the office buildings was where I had to stay, when I   
was young. Father would force me to come along with him on four business   
trips every year. And I had to go with father every weekend, and learn about   
the family business.   
  
I despised learning about something, that was anything to do with my father.   
The top floor was where father used to send me when he was in his important   
meetings. Mom and I got out of the lift at the top floor. The top floor was   
just one large room. It had a T.V. video and stereo. There was a sofa and   
there was a desk and chair. There was also a computor in another corner. I   
saw a pool table. I don't remember that from before, so father must've just   
added it recently. I saw Mom go and sit on the sofa. I stayed standing. "Ray   
are you allright?" Mom questioned me. I could tell that she was sad for me.   
"I'm allright Mom. I missed you, Teri and Brian, a hell of alot." I said. I   
smiled to reassure her. She smiled back at me. "I missed you too, son." Mom   
said to me. I sat on the sofa and hugged her. She winced, and hugged me back.   
"What's wrong Mom?" I asked her. She just looked at me. "My stomach aches   
alot." She said to me. Oh come on. I know better then that. Father probably   
broke her ribs last time he hit her.   
  
I sat and talked to Mom. I told her about everything that had happened since   
I left the village. She seemed happy to hear about it all. How I went from   
Tournament to Tournament. How I met the other BladeBreakers. How I did what I   
loved most. "Mom, why do you look so sad?" I asked her. "I'm just happy that   
you were able to feel free. Even if it has been only for a short time. I have   
missed you terribly." Mom said. I decided that if I was going to escape   
father, then I had to do it soon. So I started to think of a plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We had won all of our matches that day, at the Tournament. We all rode back   
to the hotel in silence. All of us knowing that Ray wasn't with us. It made   
our victory seem hollow, somehow. I used to think that winning was   
everything. Now that I had learned to trust my team-mates. I realised that   
winning wasn't everything, and that teamwork was a big part of it too.   
  
When we got back to the hotel, none of us felt like celebrating. We went to   
our suites. Tyson and Max were both talking about strategies that they would   
use in their matches tomorrow. Kenny was typing stuff into Dizzi's mainframe.   
I was just looking at the view from the balcony. While I was looking over the   
pool, I saw Teri sitting there. She looked so sad and lost. "She just watched   
her brother get dragged away, by their abusive, bastard of a father. Why   
shouldn't she feel sad?" I thought to myself. I decided to go and talk to   
her. Ray helped me out alot, when I was being beaten by my Ma. I owed it to   
him to try and help his sister. Or maybe it was something else. On second   
thoughts, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!! This is Ray's sister, and besides,   
I'm not supposed to believe in that `love at first sight' shit. So what the   
hell is wrong with me. Whenever I'm around her, I feel all warm and tingly,   
inside. Argh. I mentally slapped myself. "Snap out of it." I yel at myself,   
mentally. I walk into the room. "I'm going for a walk, you guys." I said. Max   
and Tyson nodded. I walked out into the corridor, and into the lift. I went   
down to the ground floor, and headed for the pool. I spotted Teri and walked   
over to her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TERI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was thinking about Ray. I just hoped that father didn't beat him. I hoped   
he'd find a way to escape. "Penny for your thoughts." I heard, from behind   
me. I jumped up, startled. Then I saw that it was Kai. The captain of Ray's   
team, The BladeBreakers. He was leaning against a wall. His arms were folded   
across his chest. His head leaned forward slightly. "Oh Kai. I didn't realise   
it was you." I said. Relieved that it wasn't my father. "Sorry, I didn't mean   
to scare you. I saw you from upstairs, and I was wondering if you wanted to   
talk about it?" He asked me. His crimson/brown, looking at me, as if he knew   
how I felt.   
  
"I don't want to talk about anything." I said to him. I only trusted Ray,   
completly. I trusted the White Tigers, but it wasn't the same. I certanly   
didn't want to talk to Kai. Even if he was really cute. O.K. hold the phone.   
Did I just THINK that KAI was CUTE. I'm losing it. Kai shrugged at me. "I   
just figured that you needed to talk to someone, who knows how you feel." Kai   
said to me. Allright, now I was mad. "How could you possibly know how I   
feel?" I yelled at him. Then Kai looked really angry. "HEY, YOU'RE NOT THE   
ONLY ONE WHO'S HAD A ROTTEN CHILDHOOD. I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE A FRIEND!!!"   
Kai yelled back. I never expected him to yell back. I also couldn't believe   
what he said. I saw Kai turn, and start walking away. "Hey Kai. Wait, I'm   
sorry." I said. He turned to look at me. "It's O.K. You didn't know." Kai   
said. I felt relieved when he walked back and stood next to me. After a   
minute, we both sat down. "So what happened to you?" I asked him. He looked   
at me for a moment, then he looked up sighed and turned to look at me again.   
"When I was four, my Dad comitted suicide. After that, my Ma changed. She   
beat me with every available object. From belts to thick bits of wood." Kai   
began.  
  
"At the begining, it was only her hands. The objects came into use gradually.   
She'd insult me, beat me and she drank like a fish. When I was eight, she   
tried to stab me to death with a kitchen knife. The only reason that I'm   
alive, is because the neighbours called the police. I went to live with my   
Grandfather, after that." He finished. I was shocked. Not by what he'd said,   
but by the fact that it had happened to him. "Did you ever see your Ma   
again?" I asked. He nodded. "Before the English Tournament, she came back and   
said that she wanted me back. I tried to run. The police finally found me and   
dragged me back to my Ma's house. That was when I met my little sister,   
Hikari. My Ma tried to beat me to death with a belt. I was concussed so   
badly, that I was in a coma for a week." Kai said. "So what happened?" I   
asked. "Well my Ma was taken to court by the social services of Japan. They   
won and she went back to prison." Kai said. "And I suppose that she's still   
rotting there." I said. "No, she isn't." Kai said. "She comitted suicide   
shortly after she was taken there." Kai finished. I nodded. "I'm sorry." I   
said. "Don't be." Kai said. (A/N: If you want to know more aout Kai's past,   
read my fic, Tragic Past.)  
  
We sat there for a few moments. Then Kai asked me a question. "So, what   
happened to you? I mean Ray told us some of it, but he didn't tell us alot."   
Kai said. I sighed. He had been honest with me. So I told him my story. Kai ]  
looked tense. Like he wanted to hit something. "Your father's a sick man."   
Kai said to me. I smiled. We sat there for a while longer. Then Kai stood up.   
"We should both get some sleep." Kai said tome. "If we want to be at our best   
for our matches tomorrow." He finished. He smirked. God, he looked cute when   
he smirked. Oh for god's sake. Get ahold of yourself girl. He's just a guy. A   
cute guy, but a guy, all the same. WAIT A MINUTE. I keep thinking that Kai's   
cute. Never mind. I'll work it out tomorrow. After the matches. I got up and   
we both walked into the lift. I went to my suite, where the other White   
Tiger's were waiting. I saw him go into his suite. Maybe in some way, Ray's   
allright. I hoped as I went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry you didn't see much of Ray, but   
I decided to focus abit more on the Kai/Teri pairing.  
  
KAI: How could you do this to me?   
  
ME: Oh shut up Kai. *hit's Kai with the super hyper frying pan* I really must   
stop knocking out my muses.  
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
RAY: And if you have any questions.  
  
TYSON: Please ask Lady Blade in your reviews.  
  
KENNY: She does answer.   
  
DIZZI: Hey Ray. I thought you were meant to be with your dad?  
  
RAY: Dizzi, this is a fic. I'm one of Lady Blade's muses. I have to be here.   
  
ME: I should have the next chapter up soon. Vote for whose fic you want next. Kenny's or Max's.  
  
RAY: How's the toll going anyways Lady Blade?  
  
ME: Most people still want Max's fic first.   
  
RAY: Oh well.  
  
ME: Bye people. See you when I next update. 


	6. New Plan

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
KAI: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
RAY: Yeah, what's up?  
  
ME: Hey, where are Kenny, Max and Tyson? Max and Tyson better stay away from   
my coke.  
  
RAY: We told them that the ice-cream van stays at the shopping centre's all   
year round.  
  
KAI: So they went on a shopping trip.  
  
ME: You two are really mean. But, it does get them away from my coke stash.  
  
RAY How many fizzy drinks, DO you have, exactly?  
  
ME: At the moment, I have twelve bottles of coke, ten diet coke, ten diet   
coke with lemon, eight cherry tango, five 7UP, fifteen dr pepper,  
*2HOURS LATER*  
five almdoodla and one bottle of orange soda.  
  
*Kai and Ray have shocked look's on faces.*  
  
KAI: You have some of every fizzy drink, that I could possibly imagine.  
  
RAY: And some I didn't know about. What the heck is Almdoodla?  
  
ME: It's a sort of fizzy apple drink I found in Austria, when I went on   
holiday with my school.  
  
KAI: I'm not gonna bother asking anymore questions. Ray, do the disclaimer.  
  
RAY: Sure. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 3-Ray's Fic.  
  
Chapter Six - New Plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TERI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I went down for breakfast. Tyson was doing, what Ray had called, `the two   
hour cram' where Tyson shoves as much food down his throat, as he possibly   
could, in two hours. Max, Kenny and Kai seemed unfazed by this terrible   
display. Cherry was just sipping a cup of coffee. The other White Tiger's   
watched in awe. I think I sat down and watched too. It was totally gross, but   
you can't really help watching. It's disgusting, but awing at the same time.   
You can't help but watch. I turned to Kai. "How the heck can you be so   
unfazed by that?" I asked, pointing to where Tyson was pigging out. "It's   
very simple really." Chief said. "Once you get used to Tyson's appetite, it's   
not hard to ignore." Max said. "No one can get used to Tyson, inhaling his   
food. But you can ignore it." Kai said smirking. We laughed as Tyson came to   
the table with another plate, piled high with food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were ready to go and train when I spotted something in the bushes. A flash   
of red material. "What's up Kai?" Tyson asked me. I walked over to the   
bushes, and parted them slightly, to reveal.....  
  
"Ray, are you allright?" I asked him. He looked pale and he had a large gash,   
over his forehead. I could see it, because the headband had ripped. The   
others came running when they heard me. Teri knelt down and hugged Ray. "Ray,   
you're allright." She said. He nodded. He looked pretty dazed, and more then   
abit out of it. "We better get him inside." I said. We all managed to get Ray   
standing. and up to our suite. Mariah ran for a cold cloth. Teri ran for   
bandages, and Cherry ran to phone Mr Dickenson.   
  
After we had dealt with Ray's head injury. Ray seemed a lot better. He sat   
up, he seemed to have a lot of trouble. His arm was covering his stomach. I   
figured tht he must have a few broken or cracked ribs, Or maybe even both   
broken and cracked. "Ray, what happened?" Teri asked him.  
  
Ray tried sitting up. Tyson grabbed a pillow from one of the beds and put it   
behind him. Then Ray started to explain what had happened. "Father gave me a   
good beating then he left me on my own. He dragged Mom with him, so that she   
wouldn't try and help me. I climbed out of the window, of the hotel, where   
father had bought us. I climbed out onto a tree branch, and climbed down. I   
walked and hitched rides to get here." Ray said. He didn't really go into   
details. I'm not surprised. I mean, would you want to go into graphic   
details.   
  
Hikari was fussing over Ray to no end. The BladeBreakers were her family. She   
would never see any of her `big brothers' hurt. I guess I know how she feels.   
"Kai, isn't there something we can do?" Hikari said to me. "Yeah Hikari. And   
I'm gonna do it right now." I said to my chibi sister. She smiled and hugged   
Ray. "See Ray, I knew that my big brother would think of somethhing." Hikari   
said. Ray smiled at her. I decided that there was only one person, that could   
possibly give us a way out. I called my Grandfather.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I went otside and waited for Grandfather to arrive. I felt someone watching   
me. I turned to see Teri. "Is Ray allright?" I asked. Thinking that maybe she   
was there to say that Ray was unwell. "He's sleeping. Do you really think   
your Grandfather can do something?" Teri asked me. She seemed hopeful. I   
looked at her. I didn't want to dissapoint her, but I wouldn't lie to her   
either. "I don't know, but if there's a way, my Grandfather will find it." I   
said. She nodded. "At least your honest. Most people would say that   
everything is gonna be O.K. but at least your telling me the truth." Teri   
said. I saw Grandfather's car. He parked and got out. I greeted him. "Well   
grandson. Tell me what's happened and I will tryt and help." Grandfather   
said. I nodded. We then went up to our suite. Grandfather followed us. "Hi   
Gradfather." Hikari said. She threw herself at him. "Are you gonna help Ray,   
Grandfather?" Hikari questioned. "I'll do my best little one." Grandfather   
said. Brian looked at us. "Hey Hikari. Want to come and watch me train my   
BeyBlade." Brain said. Hikari looked at me. She alway's did. "It's O.K. with   
me squirt, just behave." I said. She grinned at me and ran off with Brian.  
  
We then explained Ray's situation to my Grandfather. "I understand. Many know   
that James Kong isn't the most honest and decent man. But nobody knew about   
this. He would've been removed from his position of power, and Ray would've   
been put in charge." Grandfather said. "You're sixteen now, are you not Ray?"   
Grandfather asked him. He nodded. "In a month, if you can stay out of your   
father's way. I can get the paperwork done to make you an emancipated minor."   
Grandfather said. "But what does that mean Grandfather?" I asked him. "It   
means that Ray would be legally free to do what he wants." My Grandfather   
said. Ray looked shell-shocked. "What about Brian and Teri?" Ray said. "Me   
being free to do what I choose doesn't help them." He said. "As an   
emancipated minor, you're legally an adult, just before you reach eighteen.   
You could petition to a court to let you look after your brother and sister."   
Grandfather said. Ray nodded.  
  
We all thought it would be best if Ray, Teri and Brian stayed out of sight   
for now. Teri and Ray were both agreeable to that. I just hoped that we could   
keep them safe until then. Grandfather left to start his plan in motion. I   
just wanted the plan to work. Until then we had to keep Ray, Teri and Brian   
out of sight. That was gonna be a difficult job.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to make them longer, but   
I'm trying to make the fic last. Anyway's, I've got to stop my brother from   
trying to nick my coke. Again. *sigh*  
  
KAI: Tyson, Max and Chief are still shopping, so please R&R.  
  
RAY: And any questions should be directed in your reviews.   
  
ME: And please vote for whose fic you want next. Kenny or Max. At the moment   
it's tied.   
  
KAI: Are you serious? People want to see Kenny's fic?  
  
RAY: Don't be mean Kai. Remember, Lady Blade owns a frying pan.  
  
KAI: Her one's so dented now. I bet it breaks on Max's head, next time she   
uses it.  
  
RAY: Maybe so, but she can pack a wallop. It doesn't half hurt.  
  
ME: Anyway's, until next time people. Bye. 


	7. Ray Figures It Out

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
KAI: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
RAY: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: *looks around* Where are Max, Tyson and Kenny?  
  
RAY: They're still at the shopping city.  
  
KAI: Looking for the ice cream van.  
  
ME: You two are really mean. Call them right now, and get them home. They've   
been looking for a fake ice cream van, for twenty-four hours.  
  
RAY: Wait a minute, they're still looking? Kai told me......  
  
*Lady Blade and Ray look at Kai, who is smirking evilly*  
  
ME/RAY: KAI!!!  
  
KAI: What?  
  
ME: I'm gonna have to go and look for them now. *grabs coat* My poor muses.   
They're probably hungry and cold and...  
  
*door opens*  
  
TYSON: We're back.  
  
MAX: Yeah. Thanx for telling us about the ice cream van.  
  
KENNY: Yeah that was the most awsome ice cream ever.  
  
RAY/KAI: YOU ACTUALLY FOUND AN ICE CREAM VAN!!!  
  
TYSON: Yeap.  
  
KAI: No way.  
  
ME: Max, do the disclaimer.  
  
MAX: Sure Lady Blade. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 3-Ray's Fic.  
  
Chapter Seven - Ray Figures It Out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat down with the others to eat. I sat in between Mariah and Teri. Brian   
sat next to Teri. Max sat next to Brian. Tyson sat next to Max. Gary sat next   
to Tyson. Kevin sat next to Gary. Hikari sat next to Kevin. Kai sat next to   
Hikari. Lee was sat between Kai and Mariah. Cherry sat between Tyson and   
Gary. "I'm only offering because I can't see them eating." Cherry said,   
laughing. We all laughed except for Tyson and Gary. Gary was too busy eating   
to talk, and Tyson just acted mortally offended for five seconds. While I was   
eaing I kept seeing Teri glance at Kai. But I couldn't read her facial   
expression. Usually I can read Teri like a book. I just couldn't figure it   
out. Oh well, I could talk to Teri later. Right now I was gonna enjoy sitting   
with my friends. I saw Hikari get up and wander off. Kai hadn't noticed. He   
was too busy, discussing diversionary tactic's, with Lee.  
  
I got up and decided to follow Hikari. I passed Cherry. "Hey Cherry." I   
whispered to her. "Yes Ray." She asked me. "Hikari's wandered off. I'm gonna   
find out where she is. If the others wonder where I went." I said. She   
nodded. I went to find Hikari. She was still a little squirt, wearing a red   
bandanna, red t-shirt, denim dungeree's and black pumps. When I found her,   
she was firing her own blade into the training dish, that we were using. She   
didn't have a bit-beast. She was still pretty good for a four year old. "Hey   
Hikari. What's up squirt?" I asked her. "What d'ya mean Ray?" Hikari said.   
She grinned at me. "I mean, why didn't you eat anything?" I asked her. "I'm   
not very hungry. I wanted to train. Besides watching Tyson and Gary made me   
not hungry." She said, flasing me, the patanted, Kai smirk. I laughed. "Yeah.   
Watching Tyson and Gary eat, can definatly put you off your food." I said   
laughing. I was quite happy to sit and watch Hikari practice.  
  
About five minutes later. I saw Teri and Kai come out of the the door. They   
were definatly talking. "Hey Kai, Teri, we're over here." I said. They both   
looked over. "WE were just looking for you and Hikari." Teri said. I know she   
wasn't really annoyed with me. "Hey squirt, what you doin'?" Kai asked her.   
"I'm training. Then I'll be a good blader, just like you." Hiari said, in a   
determined voice. "How cute." Teri said, but she didn't let Hikari hear. "Hey   
Kai." I said to him. Kai turned to look at me. "Like brother, like sister." I   
said. He smirked, then laughed. "Well at least she isn't a full Maz/Tyson   
hybrid, yet." Kai said. Making me laugh. Which made my ribs hurt.   
  
Teri shook her head. "Ray, you should be resting." Teri said. "Yeah Ray.   
You're not invincible. Even I have to rest sometimes." Kai said. I got up and   
decided to go to bed. "Goodnight, guys." I said. When I went past the other's   
and said I was getting an early night, they all agreed with me, and went   
upstairs. I decided to stick around and get something to drink. Mariah stayed   
behind and sat next to me. "What's up Mariah?" I asked her. "I was really   
worried about you when your father came. I'm glad you're back." She said. She   
leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. Then she blushed and ran off. I   
touched the spot where she'd kissed my cheek. "I never realised that she   
liked me that much." I thought. But the funny thing is.........I liked her   
too. I'd always cared about Mariah.   
  
Then I thought about Teri. "I wonder where she is." I thought. I'd seen   
everyone else go up. Even Hikari. I just hadn't seen Kai and Teri. (A/N: I   
know what you're all thinking and no, that's not what's going on. Teri's only   
fourteen) I went up to the BladeBreakers suite. The others were already   
asleep. I went out onto the balcony, and looked over at the view. Something   
caught my eye. I saw KAI and TERI standing near the pool, KISSING. "NO WAY!"   
I thought. Then again, I didn't really mind. I mean, Kai is not a bad guy.   
Teri could do worse. But then again, I knew this was gonna happen, when I saw   
Kai looking at her, the first time we were alltogether. Kai doesn't look at   
girls often. So, hopefully Teri was something special. I guess I'd had a   
couple of lessons tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I know this chapter was short. Gomen, but I've sprained my wrist. It   
makes it difficult to update quick.   
  
KAI: That was not only short, but cheesy. HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME KISS RAY'S   
SISTER?  
  
RAY: HEY!  
  
ME: Don't complain, or I'll hit you with the new Invincible frying pan, that   
Naomi Azuki gave me. She and her yami, Mino, told me that it should last for   
a whole year without denting. You really don't want me testing it out.   
  
KAI: Don't be mean. Besides I'm still in shock that Tyson, Max and Kenny   
FOUND an ICE CREAM VAN.  
  
ME: Oh and because you were really mean to Tyson, Max and Kenny. My brother   
said he's gonna put you in a room, with Rei-chan and Kai-kun. And he's gonna   
lock the door so that you can't escape.   
  
KAI: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
TYSON: And if you have any questions, ask Lady Blade when you review.  
  
KENNY: She DOES answer. Really.  
  
ME: Bye everyone. See you when I next update. 


	8. Ray Finally Confesses

ME: Hi people.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
REN: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: Hi Ren. Oh people, let me introduce my Yami, Ren. Ren, say hello to   
everyone.  
  
REN: Hi people. If you wanna know more about me, just read Lady Blade's   
profile.   
  
ME: Anyway's, I'm just updating, sorry if the chapter's are short. I've   
sprained my wrist, so I'm having problem's typing.  
  
MAX: Lady Blade WarAngel, does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 3-Ray's Fic.  
  
Chapter Eight - Ray Finally Confesses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We all walked out of the hotel, and got onto the bus, headed for the   
Tournament. Teri, Brian and I were supposed to stay out of sight, but we   
wanted to support our teams. Kai's Grandfather, offered to hide us in his   
private box, at the stadium. It was somewhere where we could watch what was   
going on, without being seen. "Thank you sir." I said. "That's allright,   
Ray." Kai's Grandfather said. We went up with Kai's Grandfather. I looked   
down, to see Kai stepping up to the dish. "Wow, Kai's gonna blade first." I   
said. Teri ran to my side to watch the match. "That figure's." I thought. We   
looked down to see Kai, against a boy called Reko.   
  
I heard Jazzman yell from his podium. "3....2.....1......LET IT RIIIIIP!!!"   
Jazzman yelled. Kai launched Dranzer. Reko launched his blade. I could see   
that Kai was winning easily. Then I saw Dranzer, knock the other blade out of   
the dish. "AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH IS KAI!!!" Jazzman yelled from   
the podium.   
  
Tyson stepped up to the dish, next. He was against a boy called Mark.   
"3.......2....1.....LET IT RIIIIP!!!" Jazzman yelled. Tyson and Mark,   
launched their blades. Tyson finished off his opponant quickly. "AND THE   
WINNER OF THE SECOND MATCH IS TYSON!!!" Jazzman yelled.   
  
The last match was Max against Allan. "3.........2.......1.....LET IT   
RIIIIP!!!" Jazzman yelled. Max and Allan launched their blades. Max went on   
the defensive, as usual. Allan tried to attack straight on. Max used this to   
his advantage, turning Allan's attack against him. Allan's blade went flying   
out of the ring. "AND THE WINNER OF THE THIRD MATCH IS MAX. AND THE   
BLADEBREAKERS MAKE IT TO THE SEMI-FINALS." Jazzman yelled. The White Tiger's   
had also made it to the semi-final's. We left the box and got onto the bus   
with the White Tiger's and the rest of my team. All of them were pretty   
pshyced (A/N: Not sure of spelling) up for the semi-final's. We headed back   
to the hotel to celebrate.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, I walked into the suite, to see Teri sleeping. Her head was   
resting on Kai's lap. I smirked. "Uh...hey Ray!" Kai said. He was blushing,   
furiously. I just smiled. "Look Kai, there's no need to say anything. I'm   
glad that she decided to like you, and not some jerk. I haven't got any   
problem's." I said. And it was true. I didn't have any problems with Kai   
dating my sister. At least he wouldn't treat her badly. Kai smiled at me.   
"Sorry, we didn't say anything to you before." Kai said. "No worry's." I   
said. "Hey Ray!" Kai called to me, as I was leaving. "What's up Kai?" I asked   
him. "Maybe you should talk to a certain someone." Kai said. "O.K. I get the   
hint." I said, turning to leave again. "So you're gonna talk to Mariah." Kai   
said. I just waved as I walked out. Even though I couldn't see his face, I   
knew he was smirking behind my back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked out to the pool. It seems that the pool was everyone's meeting   
place. I saw Mariah sitting on a deck-chair. "Mind if I sit down?" I asked   
her. "Of course not." Mariah said. I sat down. "Mariah, you know that we've   
alway's been friends?" I started. "Yes Ray." Mariah said. "How in the hell am   
I going to rell my best friend that I love her?" I thought. "Mariah, I......I   
uhm.......I uh...." I couldn't get the words out. So I just did the first   
thing that came into my head. I leaned forward and kissed her. Mariah looked   
startled. Then she smiled. She leaned forward and kissed me back. "I guess   
that say's it all." I said. We both laughed together. Then we got up and went   
upstairs. I finally admitted that I like Mariah. To her and Myself. And it   
wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I just hoped it would be this easy   
to keep out of my father's way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I know what everyone's thinking. YOU HENTAI'S. Mariah and Ray went to   
SEPERATE bedrooms. My brother, Lanky, was making snide remarks earlier.   
  
REN: YOU SHOULD'VE JUST SLAPPED HIM!!!  
  
ME: I told you, Ren. If I had hit him, then I'd be grounded off of the   
computor.  
  
KAI: And no computor...  
  
RAY: Means no update's.  
  
TYSON: Which means that all the reviewer's get very upset.   
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
KENNY: And if you've got any questions, just put them in your reviews.   
  
REN: Lady Blade does answer any questions.   
  
ME: Bye people. Until next time. Gomen Nasai, for the short chapter. I'm   
gonna see if I can get one of my eight brother's to type for me. 


	9. Fist Fight

ME: Hi people.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
REN: Lady Blade, you better get on with the fic. If your Mom catches you on   
the computor, then she said....  
  
ME: Shut up Ren. I remember the big lecture. BUUUUUT.....  
  
KAI: But what?  
  
REI: Yeah Lady Blade.  
  
ME: My Mom's out. She won't be back for while.   
  
MAX: Why. What's she doing?  
  
ME: Food shopping. *cringe*  
  
KENNY: I can't even calculate how long that would take.  
  
KAI: Yeah, she's shopping for like three-thousand and twelve people.  
  
REI: What do you mean by that?  
  
KAI: I mean, there's you, me, Kenny, Max, Ren, Lady Blade, Maria, Jo, Savi   
and Nicola (Lady Blade's crazy cousin's), Lady Blade's Mom and her boyfriend,   
and then there's Tyson, and Lady Blade's brother's (who eat ten times more   
then Tyson). That's a lot of food, think about it.  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
REN: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade, but she does own me, her Mom,   
her four cousins and her eight brother's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 3-Ray's Fic.  
  
Chapter Nine - Fist Fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were all about to start training, when Kevin came running in. "Hey Kevin.   
Where's my little sister?" Kai yelled. "That's why I came." Kevin said   
gasping. "Ray's father's coming. I tried to get Hikari to run and find you   
guy's, but he grabbed her and as far as I know he's looking for you guys,   
using her as bait." Kevin finished. "She's only four years old." Mariah said.   
"What kind of twisted person grabs a four year old, for a hostage? He has no   
honour." Lee said. I hadn't heard Kai say anything. I looked over at him.   
  
Kai's face was going dark with anger. He was clenching and unclenching his   
fists. His eye's were blazing. "Where is he Kevin?" Kai asked. He sounded so   
totally calm. Dangerously calm. That was what was scaring me. I didn't even   
know if Kai was a match for my father. If he ran into it head-first. Would my   
father pummel one of my best friends into oblivion. I didn't want to know.   
"Kai, calm down." I said. Trying to make sure that he was thinking, about   
what he was doing. "Ray, zip it and move out of my way." Kai said. He still   
sounded too calm. I moved. When Kai was angry, there's no way to talk him   
round. And I know that I would do the same thing, had I been in his place.   
  
Kai took off his armguard's and scarf. He handed them to Kenny. Then He   
looked at Kevin. "Well, where is he Kevin?" Kai said. Kevin nodded and   
started to lead the way. Kai followed him, and we followed Kai. "Dizzi, link   
yourself to a hospital. We're gonna need one." Chief said. "My thought's   
exactly." I thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Should I end it here.   
  
KAI: NO WAY!!! I wanna beat up Ray's Baka father.  
  
REN: Don't be mean to the reviewer's Lady Blade.  
  
ME: REN! You're meant to be my darker half, not my lighter half. For god's   
sake. And my brother, Jock, is complaining about typing.  
  
KAI: I've already said it. NO ONE could possibly be more evil then you.  
  
ME: SHUT UP KAI!!!   
  
REN: Just slap him.  
  
ME: REN BEHAVE! Anyways. Back to the fic. Or I'll never get my Yami, Or my   
muses off of my back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We ran after Kai. Who was way ahead of us. We saw my father ahead. He had   
Hikari, by her small arm. She was trying to pull away. She was crying too. I   
could see the tears streaming down her face. That was all Kai needed to see.   
  
"LET GO OF MY SISTER RIGHT NOW, YOU SCUM!!!" Kai yelled at my father. He was   
so shocked that he turned too late to see Kai. *CRACK* I heard as Kai's fist,   
slammed into his face. Straight into his nose. His nose was definatly broken,   
and bloodied. Then Kai took advantage of the situation.   
He punched him in the jaw. *CRACK* I heard, as his fist connected to his jaw..  
I never knew Kai was that strong. I could see that my father's jaw was   
broken. Then my father regained his senses and punched Kai in the face. Kai's   
head snapped back, but Kai was actually smiling. "What, Kai, are you O.K.   
man?" Tyson asked. "I'm just fine." Kai said. Then he kicked my father in   
the crotch. That sent my father, bending foward. Kai then gave my father an   
uppercut, into his already broken jaw. Sending him flyng upward's and back.   
He fell on the floor. Kai had knocked him out cold.  
  
Teri, threw her arms round Kai's neck and hugged him. Kai blushed, bright   
red. Hikari was still crying. Teri let go of Kai and Kai picked up Hikari.   
"It's O.K. squirt. Don't cry. Come on squirt. I'm not gonna let anyone mess   
with MY chibi sister." Kai said. Hikari stopped crying. She was still pretty   
shaken up though. She held onto Kai for dear life. We just left my father   
lying there. "Can we get some ice cream?" Hikari asked. "Sure, why not,   
squirt." Kai said. We all walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening. I found Kai sitting in a chair in our team's suite.   
Hikari was sat on his lap, sleeping. "Hey Kai." I said quietly. So as not to   
wake Hikari up. "Thank you, for what you did today." I said. "What do you   
mean?" Kai asked. "I had to get my sister back." He added. "I mean, the   
hiding you gave him. I was alway's afraid to hit him. I never thought I was   
strong enough. You just proved to me that I can defend myself." I answered.   
Kai smiled. "Well, he won't be doing anything for quite a while." Kai said.   
We both laughed. Kai got up and put Hikari to bed, then we both went   
downstairs to eat dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. If you have any question's please   
ask.   
  
KENNY: Please R&R.  
  
MAX: And if you have any questions.  
  
RAY: Or you wanna say anything.  
  
TYSON: Just put it in your review's and Lady Blade will answer.  
  
KAI: But if you send any flame's, I will hunt you down and use some of my   
sweeet fighting moves on you.  
  
ME: I think that fight scene went to his head.  
  
*other's nod*  
  
REN: Oh and by the way, the inspired kick in the crotch. Is dedicated to   
Galux kitty, who wanted to do that from the beginning of the fic. 


	10. Accidentally, On Purpose

ME: Hi again people.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
REN: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: I would like to say, to my reviewer, called nobody. Ice Cream cannot make anyone hyper. Believe me. Fizzy drinks can but Ice cream would just make you sick, if you eat too much of it. Trust me I'm the great wonder of things that make people hyper. And to all those other reviewer's who gave me praise, thanx loads.  
  
REN: Now that, that's done. On with the fic.  
  
MAX: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Beylade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 3-Ray's Fic.  
  
Chapter Ten - Accidentally, on Purpose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got up, got dressed and went downstairs. I went out to start training. Sleeping just felt impossible. How could I sleep, when I knew that my father would go to any length to make sure Kai payed, for beating him up. Kai only landed four shot's on him. But he still thrashed him. I couldn't believe that Kai had floored him in so short a time. I thought that at least my father would've put up more of a fight. Not that I wasn't glad, that Kai beat up my father, On the contrary, I was over the moon, that Kai had floored him. I was just shocked that he'd done it in one minute. I was also suspicious that he hadn't come back to find me. Or Teri and Brian. That was really bugging me. The Tournament had been over for three day's. In the end, it had come down to us against the White Tiger's. And of course, we won. The White Tiger's celebrated with us.   
  
When I mentioned the fact that father hadn't come looking for us, The other's just thought that he wasn't coming back. I couldn't let my guard. Everyone just assumes that Kai scared him off. But Kai didn't assume that. I guess he know's how they think, considering that he had had his own abusive mother.   
  
The sun was just rising when I launched Drigger into the dish. I watched Drigger spinning in the dish, and thought about it some more. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned round. Expecting to see Mariah. But I saw Teri. "What's wrong Ray?" Teri asked me. "Should've known that you'd notice." I said, smiling. She grinned at me. "I know that you're worried about what father is up to. I know because, we both know, he's not one, to be embaressed publically." Teri said. "I'm just worried that he's planning something." I said. Teri nodded, in agreement. "Can I watch you train, big brother?" Teri asked. "Sure. You've never asked me before. You used to just sit and watch." I said. "I guess that I feel I should ask this time. You seemed to want to be alone." Teri said. "It's O.K. I actually missed having you watch me train." I said. Teri sat down near the dish. She watched me until the others came out. It almost felt like old times.   
  
"Hey Ray, hey Teri." I heard Tyson yell from behind us. We both looked to see him walking toward's us, with Max and Kenny in tow. I saw Kai, who was carrying Hikari, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, and was quite happily staring at us. Kevin and Gary were just following. Lee and Mariah were talking about technique. Then again, beyblade technique was something that most blader's talk about. We all trained together for about two hour's, when Kai did something really unexpected. "I think we should all take a break." Kai said. "No way, did I just hear KAI say that WE should Take a BREAK?" Tyson said. "You can tease me all you want to Tyson. Frankly, I don't give a damn." Kai said, and walked off. "I guess training has officially despanded for today." Max said. We all laughed. Tyson was still in shock that Kai was giving us a day off. We all decided to go to the town centre. The only place we'd been to since coming to Canada, was the hotel and the stadium. So going sight seeing was a definate idea.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We found out that Kai had had the same idea. We saw him and Hikari in the CN Tower. The view from the top was awsome. We were all sat in McDonald's eating lunch. Hikari had yet again found coke, and was driving Kai crazy. "Who gave her coke?" Kai yelled, looking at Tyson. "Uh......It wasn't me?" Tyson said, and laughed nevously. "TYSON, YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!!!" Kai yelled as he chased Tyson around the place. "Bye guy's, later." Tyson yelled as he sped past us, and out of the door. We all laughed as Kai ran after Tyson out, the door's. We all watched as Kai picked up a stick, he found, and started to chase Tyson again. While we split our sides laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were on our way back to the hotel, when I saw it. The black Merc, heading toward's us. Hikari's bandanna blew off of her head. She ran out into the road to get it. I saw the Merc, heading ever closer, and it wasn't slowing down.   
  
"Hikari." I heard Teri yell. She ran into the road. everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I saw Teri pull Hikari out of the way of the car. I saw the car go zooming past, then I felt something hit me in the back of the neck. Then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And in case anybody's wondering why I didn't go into detail's with scenery, I've never been to Canada. I wouldn't want to describe something wrong. Oh and I heard about the CN tower from my grandparent's, who went to Canada last year.   
  
REN: Please R&R.  
  
MAX: And Lady Blade will answer any questions that you have.  
  
ME: I'm always here to help. 


	11. There's Just No Way

ME: Hi again people.  
  
REN: Lady Blade, you have to get on with the fic. I have to know what   
happened to Ray-Chan.  
  
MAX: He's right here Ren. *hold's tarantula*  
  
REN: NO MAX!!! I meant Ray.  
  
RAY: I'm right here Ren-Chan.  
  
REN: NO NOT YOU!!! I meant in Lady Blade's fic.  
  
ME: Ren calm down. I'm carrying on the fic now.   
  
REN: YAAAAAAY!!! *hugs Lady Blade*  
  
ME: That's it. No more soap operas for you Ren. They make you far too   
over-emotional.  
  
REN: THEY DO NOT!!!  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
KENNY: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 3-Ray's Fic.  
  
Chapter Eleven - There's Just No Way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TERI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I pulled Hikari out of the way of the car. It barely missed us as it sped   
off. We both got up from the pavement. "Hikari, Teri, are you both allright?"   
I heard Kai say. I looked to see the other's running towards us. I then   
noticed something. "Where's Ray?" I asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up in the back of a van. I know it was a van. It was too small to be a   
lorry. And there were no window's, so it was dark. I tried to move my hand's.   
They were tied behind me. The knots were too thick to try and undo them. My   
head hurt. Then I remembered. "Someone tried to run down Hikari and Teri.   
Then someone hit me in the back of the neck. I hope they're O.K." I thought   
desperatly. Then the van stopped. I heard a door slam . Then I heard   
footsteps coming round. I heard a key turn in a lock. I realised that the   
lock was on the door. The door opened, allowing bright light to shine in. I   
was nearly blinded. When I got used to the light, I saw a big, burly guy,   
standing there. I recognised him as one of my father's favourite goons.  
  
"What's going on Macky?" I asked. I didn't really need to. I knew what was   
going on. The car, that probably ploughed down Hikari and Teri, had been a   
distraction. A distraction designed to capture me without interferance. "I'm   
sure you know, little Ray. But I'll tell you just in case you've gone slow. I   
was sent to grab you, when the time was right." He said laughing. It made me   
cringe. "Save the cringing for later Ray." Macky said. "What the hell are you   
talking about now?" I said. Macky laughed. "Don't you know? Oh yeah. I   
forgot. Your father said that he wants me to teach you a lesson that you   
won't forget." Macky grinned at me evily. The sick lust showing in his eyes.   
"What kind of lesson?" I asked shakily. I knew. I just wanted it confirmed.   
Macky just grinned at me some more. "The same lesson he gave your mother.   
Guess she should've kept out of your fathers business." Macky said laughing.   
I wanted to be physically sick. I just prayed that I could find a way to   
escape. Before he decided to teach me that lesson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TERI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on. We all figured out that my father had puled the stunt, with the   
car. As a distraction. So that they could take Ray. None of us knew what was   
gonna happen. I just hoped that Ray would escape. I wish I hadn't let my   
guard down. I could see that Kai was thinking the same thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I felt the van come to a stop again. Then I felt it being moved. Not driven.   
I was still trying to get my ropes lose. I heard the sounds of airplanes. I   
realised that I was in an airport. Father had planned for me to be taken   
home. So that I would be humilliated there. I just hoped I could get the   
ropes lose, before I the plane landed. I'd walked from The White Tiger Valley   
to the airport before. I could walk back there and explain my situation to   
the village elders. They'd be able to help in some way. I could only hope I   
escaped, as I felt the plane take off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TERI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark outside now. I just sat next to the pool. Shivering with the   
cold. I looked up at the sky. "Oh Ray. I hope you're allright," I thought. I   
heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw Hikari. "Hey Hikari. I'm   
surprised that your brother let you run off on your own."I said. She smiled   
at me. "Kai isn't always watching me." She said. Gosh, I thought she was   
four, not twelve. "What's wrong Hikari?" I asked her. She came and sat down   
next to me. "I'm worried about Ray." She said. She looked at me. "That mean   
man won't hurt Ray. Will he Teri?" She asked me. I decided to tell her the   
truth. She was four, but she seemed too wise for her years. "I don't know   
Hikari. If Ray can run away, then he'll be allright. But if he can't......" I   
trailed off. I didn't want to say it. "Then the mean man will hurt Ray. Like   
my Ma used to beat Kai." Hikari said.   
  
I was shocked. I didn't think that she actually had a clear understanding of   
what happened around her. I mean she is only four years old. "Nobody thinks I   
remember stuff. But I remember. I remember Ma taking a belt out and using it   
on Kai. She said really mean things to Kai. I saw all the blood. I ran to   
Tyson's house. Then they called the car's with the big flashing lights on   
top. They came and took Ma away. They took my brother to the big building. He   
had big machines attached to him. Everyone told me that he'd be O.K. They all   
thought that I didn't know. He nearly went away forever. But no one wanted to   
tell me." Hikari said. What she said, shocked me. That a small child could   
understand everything that had happened. Then she looked at me. Her big blue   
eyes, gazed at my face. She was looking for a reaction.  
  
"Ray, Tyson, Kenny and Max are my extra brothers. If Kai can't look after me,   
they do. I want Ray to come back. I miss him lots." Hikari said. "Don't worry   
Hikari. Ray will come back to us. I know he will." I said. I pulled her onto   
my lap. And I hoped beyond hope, that I was right. That I'd see Ray running   
towards us. Ready for a beybattle. That he'd come back to us, safe and sound.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The plane landed. I felt the jolt, as it came to a stop. I had to wait for   
twenty minutes, before I heard the van being deposited on the ground again. I   
started to work on my ropes. I wriggled so that I could get my arms around   
and under my legs. Then I finally managed to get my arms out from underneath   
me. I started to chew on the ropes. I knew that if I didn't, then the next   
time the van stopped, I'd recieve my punishment.   
  
I chewed through them, finally. I got them off. Then I heard the van door   
being unlocked. I hid the rope behind me, and my hands. "Well Ray. I'm glad   
to see that you're still alive. Next time we stop. I'll be teaching you, your   
lesson. What do you think?" Macky said. "I think you're a sick, perverted   
bastard." I sapt back. Macky just laughed. "I'm gonna enjoy breaking you,   
kid. In every way possible." Macky said. he closed and locked the door again.   
Then I heard him get into the Van and felt the van start to move. I just hope   
I have the element of surprise on my side. Or there'll be nothing I can do   
once he's got me. I could only pray.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TERI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a whole day, since we last saw Ray. I could see that his   
team-mates were all worried about him. I was too. Mariah didn't speak to   
anyone. She looked pale. Her eye's were red from crying and Lee told me that   
she hadn't eaten or slept since Ray had disappeared. She moved like a zombie.   
I decided that it was time to talk to her. "Hey Mariah. I need to talk to   
you." I said. I dragged her out of the earshot of the others. Then I started   
talking.  
  
"Mariah. I'm really worried about you. Lee told me that you haven't been   
eating or sleeping. I'm telling you now. Ray wouldn't be happy with me if I   
told him that you weren't eating because he wasn't here. If you get sick then   
he'll be really upset." I said. She half-smiled at me. "I'm sorry Teri. I   
just haven't been feeling well lately." She said. "Mariah, what do you mean   
by not well?" I asked her. She looked at me. "Don't worry about it. I will   
try to eat." Mariah said to me. I watched her walk off. Then it hit me. "No   
way." I thought. Then I ran off after her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.   
  
REN: HOW COULD YOU END IT THERE?  
  
ME: Calm down Ren. I'm putting up the next chapter soon.   
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
TYSON: And don't forget that any question's you want answered, you should put   
in your reviews.  
  
KAI: That was abit evil. The way you ended it.  
  
REI: Not as evil as the last chapter.  
  
ME: Don't worry. I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible. I   
promise. Bye until next time people. 


	12. Judged By The Elders

ME: I'm baaaack people.  
  
RAY: What's up with Mariah anyways?  
  
REN: Shut up Ray-Chan. Aibou is about to update.  
  
KAI: Ren is taking this whole Yami thing too far.  
  
*others nod*  
  
ME: O.K. BladeBreakers, Ren, Come and meet my new muse.  
  
*Others gather around. Lady Blade places a cup on the table*  
  
TYSON: Your new muse is a CUP?  
  
ME: NO TYSON!!! It's a Chibi-Rei transformer cup. It turns into Chibi-Rei   
when I want it to.  
  
KAI: And you can put your tea in it when it annoys you.  
  
REN: SHUT UP KAI!!! *hits Kai with the invincible frying pan*  
  
KAI: X_X_X_X *out cold*  
  
TYSON: O-O. We better be nice to the cup.  
  
*others nod*  
  
ME: Thanx loads Epideme, for giving him to me.   
  
CHIBI REI: *transforms* Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: Hi Chibi Rei. Now on with the fic. Chibi Rei, will you do the disclaimer,   
please?  
  
CHIBI REI: O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade, but she does own   
Ren and me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 3-Ray's Fic.  
  
Chapter Twelve - Judged By The Elders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was still stuck in the van. Macky hadn't stopped the van yet. I started   
thinking about Mariah. I mean we had been officially dating for about two   
months. I was worried about her. I was also worried about Teri and Hikari.   
Had they been hit by that car? Or had they missed it? I couldn't afford to   
worry now. If I didn't act fast, when Macky opened those doors. Then that   
would be it. I'd lose, and my father would win. I wasn't ready to give up   
yet.  
  
I heard the van stop. Then I heard Macky get out. I was ready to put my plan   
into action. I heard the key turn in the lock. Then I saw the door open. I   
kicked him hard in the stomach. The force of my kick sent him back a good few   
feet. I jumped out of the van and ran as fast as I could. I heard Macky   
yelling and cursing. I didn't look back.   
  
When I was far enough away, I looked around. I could tell that I was near the   
White Tiger Valley. The tree's were huge and the boughs were bending with the   
weight of the leaves. I knew this part well. The White Tigers, Teri and I had   
played here when we were younger. It was very near to the Crystal Lake. Which   
was about a mile from where my fathers house was. All I had to do was keep   
going to the left, and I'd find the village, two miles from this spot. I   
started walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TERI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got up that morning to hear Mariah puking her guts out. "Wonderful. She has   
such perfect bloody timing." I thought to myself. I got dressed and went   
downstairs. I knew that Lee, Kevin and Gary were downstairs. Mariah wouldn't   
have risked puking her guts out, while Lee was in earshot. So that means that   
I'd have to explain where she was. Again. I sighed. "You guys go ahead. I'm   
gonna get Mariah up." I said. Then again, Lee could usually tell when I was   
lying. "She's still asleep? That's not like Mariah." Lee said. I just wanted   
to hit him. Why is he so dense sometimes? I sighed. "She trained for a long   
time last night." I said as an excuse. It was getting harder to keep Lee in   
the dark. I mean he did HAVE a brain. Even though he didn't always use it.   
"O.K. try and get her up. If she doesn't, then let her sleep." Lee said. I   
nodded and ran upstairs to try and help Mariah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I finally made it to the Elders temple. I walked in. I saw the head elder.   
"Ray." The head elder called to me as soon as he saw me. "Hello Sir." I said   
to him. I walked over to him. "Well Ray. How have you been?" Head Elder   
asked me. "I could be better." I replied honestly. "What has happened since   
you left Ray?" Head elder asked me. I sat down and explained everything.   
Everything that I knew. Everything I'd been told. And all that had happened.   
(A/N: Maybe not everything. Hehehehe) After I'd told him, he looked grave.   
When I told him of my escape from Macky. He looked angry.   
  
"Your father maybe rich, but even he must follow the sacred rules of the   
village. To try and destroy the innocence of your own children, is like   
murder to our village. Our rules decree, that for the crimes your father has   
comitted. You must avenge." I loked at him. "What does that mean Sir?" I   
asked. "This means, that you must fight your father. If you win, you gain the   
freedom of your family. If you lose, then you must leave the village   
forever." The head elder said. My eyes went wide. "I have to fight my   
father?" I questioned. "It is as the old sacred law's say. Would you really   
rather that someone else fought?" The Elder asked. "I guess you're right   
sir." I said. Now I had to prepare to fight. I didn't have a choice. I would   
fight and I would win. So that my family could be free of my father, forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I prepared to battle. The elders had contacted my father. I had a week to   
prepare for the fight. I decided to call the others and let them know I was   
allright. I went to sleep that night and hoped I'd be able to win.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TERI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning I got up. I made sure that Mariah was O.K. and went   
downstairs. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but I could definatly tell.   
I walked downstairs and went to eat breakfast. I only hoped that Lee didn't   
notice what was going on. He'd kill me for not saying anything. I was about   
to go out and train, when I saw Cherry. She seemed frantic. She was tapping   
her cane. I also saw Kenny next to her. I ran over to them. "What's   
happened?" I asked. "We found out where Ray is." Kenny said. I ran outside to   
tell the others. Then I ran up to our rooms to tell Mariah. She seemed a   
whole lot better, after hearing that we found out where Ray was.   
  
We all sat in the suite that belonged to the BladeBreaker's. "We got a call   
from Ray saying that he was O.K. and back at the village. He said that he'd   
be back as soon as possible." Cherry said. "What do you mean, as soon as   
possible?" I said. "He said that something was happening to do with sacred   
rules of your village. He said he had to stay." Cherry answered. "We have to   
get there." I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was still preparing for the fight. I heard from the Head elder that my   
father wasn't even bothering. He thought it would be easy to beat me. Like it #  
had been before. But this time was differant. This time I knew I was strong   
enough. I knew I would win. Not for myself, but for my family. Then I heard   
familliar voices. "Hey Ray buddy." I heard Tyson. I turned round and saw   
everyone there. Teri and Brian ran over to me and hugged me. "We were so   
worried about you." Brian said. "Mariah was more worried then any of us."   
Teri whispered in my ear. At least she didn't say it out loud. That would've   
made both Mariah, and I blush. I looked over at Mariah. She looked really   
pale. I guess she really was worried about me. When Teri and Brian moved. She   
threw her arms round my neck. I hugged her back. I had three and a half days.   
Until I fought my father. I guess I'd see everything clearly, soon enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I meant to make it longer, but I have   
to cook dinner for my Mom, Me and my eight brothers.  
  
CHIBI REI: Don't worry Lady Blade. There's alaways next chapter.  
  
ME: I guess you're right Chibi-Rei.  
  
REN: I want more.  
  
ME: Next chapter Ren.   
  
MAX: YOU STILL HAVEN'T SAID WHAT'S UP WITH MARIAH!!! MEAN AUTHORESS!!!  
  
ME: Is he that naive all the time?  
  
*BladeBreakers nod*  
  
RAY: Please R&R.  
  
KENNY: And any questions should be directed in your reviews.  
  
KAI: And do tell us what you think of cup boy. *points to Chibi-Rei*  
  
REN: Your awake? *hits Kai over the head with the invincible frying pan*  
  
TYSON: Are you sure you're meant to be doing that Ren?  
  
REN: SHUT UP TYSON!!! *gives Tyson glare of death and holds frying pan   
menacingly*  
  
ME: Ren, you shouldn't keep hitting the others. It's not nice.  
  
*Ren glares at Lady Blade* 


	13. Mariah's News & The Battle

ME: Hi people.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
REN: Good morning Aibou.  
  
ME: Why are you in such a good mood?  
  
REN: Because I watched Sunset Beach with your grandmother.   
  
ME: *curse under breath* She shuldn't be encouraging you.  
  
CHIBI-REI: SUNSET BEACH IS EVIL!!!  
  
ME: I think I'm going to have to start the fic now.  
  
REN: YAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
CHIBI-REI: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 3-Ray's Fic.  
  
Chapter Thirteen - Mariah's News and The Battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was still preparing for the fight when Mariah came outside to talk to me.   
She still looked quite pale. The others were still sleeping. "Hey Mariah.   
What's wromg? You not feeling well?" I asked her. "Well.....I uh.......uhm...  
....Ray I've gotta tell you something." Mariah said. My eyes went wide. I   
nodded. She continued. "I don't think there's a gentle way to break this to   
you Ray. So I'm just gonna say it." Mariah said. "Oh my god. She isn't   
breaking up with me. Is she?" I thought. "Ray, I'm pregnant." Mariah said.   
"O.K. I think I'm gonna faint now." I thoght. I was in total shock. We only   
did anything once. "Ray, are you allright?" Mariah asked. "Great, I have to   
say something. I don't want her to think I hate her." I thought to myself.   
"I don't know what to say." I said. "Just ell me you don't hate me." Mariah   
said. "I could never hate you Mariah. I'm just not sure what to say at the   
moment." I said. "I guess you're as shocked as I was, when I found out."   
Mariah said. "You do know what'll happen if I lose against my father in two   
days?" I said. "I know what they say. You'll be banished from the village   
forever if you lose." Mariah said. I nodded. "I know that you won't lose."   
Mariah said. "Kai flored your father in one minute. I know that you can do   
the same. I know you can win." Mariah said. "Thanks Mariah. I don't know if I   
can. But I will do my best." I said to her. She nodded. "There's only one   
thing I'll say." Mariah said to me. I looked at her. "Don't let him overpower   
your mind. He only has mental control over you. Once you realise that, and   
break that control. You'll win, no problem." Mariah said. I smiled. "Good   
advice. Thanks Mariah. I will do what I have to do." I said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today was the day. I had to battle. I saw my father drive up. The others were   
all behind me. The Head elder was there aswell. He led us to the ring. Which   
was a retangular sandpit. (A/N; Picture Shaolin or some sort of martial arts   
movie) We followed the elder to the center of the ring. The others had to   
watch from the sidelines. If anyone tried to interfere then I'd be   
disquallified.   
  
I looked at my father. He always seemed to enjoy beating me and Teri and   
Brian. He especially liked beating my mother. Today, I'd get to give back   
some of what I'd gotten. I had to be prepared for him to fight dirty. And I   
had to be prepared for him to try and screw with my mind.  
  
He decided to make his move first. He sent a right hook at me. I was prepared   
for this. This was how he usually started out, when he beat me. I dodged.   
Then I threw a punch into his gut. He bentover in pain. I waited for him to   
stand up. I wouldn't fight dishonourably. He stood straight again. I gave him   
a reverse-roundhouse, kick, to the back. He was sent forward. He recovered   
quickly. He back-kicked me in the gut. That winded me for a few moments. My   
father gave me a right hook, and then back-handed me.   
  
I regained my stance and blocked when he went to punch me in the face. Then I   
side-kicked him in the jaw. I heard it crack. I smirked. "Oh well. That   
injury's not gonna heal for another two months." I thought. I gave him a   
right-hook, a left-hook. a right-cross and a left-cross. All to his broken   
jaw. I actually saw him wince. I wouldn't show any pity on him. I'd show him   
as much pity as he had ever shown me, my Mom, Teri or Brian. Fueled by my   
anger I kept sending punches.   
  
He kept trying to punch me back. But I blocked each and every punch. Then he   
finally caught me in the jaw. I felt blood leak from my lip. I front-kicked   
him in the stomach, then I side-kicked him in the chest. Winding him. Then I   
sweep-kicked him. He fell on the ground. I grasped his shirt, and looked at   
his face. Then punched him full force, knocking him out cold.   
  
I looked at the Head elder. He nodded. "Ray has won this match. Ray, your   
father is banned from this village. If he ever shows his face to you or   
yours. Then you have the right to kill him. That is sacred law." The elder   
looked at me. I'd never felt such relief and happiness in my whole life. I   
grinned at my friends. My brother and sister and my Mom were happy too. I   
could see it in their faces. Mariah and Teri ran over to hug me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening. After I had changed, and cleaned all my cuts and bruises.   
I sat thinking. Now I had to figure out what to do. Mariah was pregnant. Now   
I had to decide what I was gonna do. There was only one honourable thing I   
could do. And that was marry her. The World Championships were in a month. I   
would just have to decide exactly what to do. And I'd have to decide soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope everyone enjoyed. I'd apreiciate any comments about the fight scene.   
Rubbish, Good, Crappy, E.T.C. And the moves I used were all karate moves that   
my Mom's boyfriend learned. So please, no wisecracks about them.   
  
REN: I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! You are sooo mean Aibou.  
  
ME: I shall be updatng soon. Do not worry, my soap crazed Yami.  
  
REN: I AM NOT SOAP-CRAZED!!! Ooops I forgot. Sunset Beach is on in five   
minutes. *runs towards T.V. and sits down in front of it*  
  
ME: I give up. Anyways. I'm going to update as soon as possible. Do not worry   
people. And please don't flame me. I'm not good at fight scenes. And I will   
make sure that Ray and Mariah will be allright. So no more reviews asking me   
if I'm out of my mind.  
  
KAI: Yeah. She likes to call it mentally chalenged.  
  
TYSON: Or crazy.  
  
CHIBI-REI: Don't be mean to Lady Blade. *uses invincible frying pan to knock   
out Tyson and Kai*  
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
ME: Bye til next chapter. C U L8R PEOPLE! 


	14. Aftermath

ME: Hi everyone. I'm back to update. This is the last chapter of Ray's fic.   
And I'd really like to thank everyone who reviewed. When I started Tragic   
Past, I didn't think I'd be doing a sequal, and I never thought that I'd get   
so many people reviewing. Or actually liking it. I just wanted to say thanx   
loads. And I really appreiciate it. Once again, Gomen Nasai, for the short   
fight scenes. I'm really bad at writing them. I will be moving on to the next   
fic soon.  
  
KAI: But who's fic ARE you doing next?  
  
ME: Ren would you do the honours?  
  
REN: Of course Aibou. Kai would the envelope that's on Aibou's desk?  
  
*Kai hands Ren the envelope*  
  
REN: Tyson drumroll please.  
  
*Tyson does the drumroll. Ren opens the envelope*  
  
REN: And the winner is.................................MAX!!!  
  
*other BladeBreakers cheer*  
  
MAX: That's unfair. I demand a recount.  
  
ME: Sorry Max. I'm afraid that it was fair. I did all the counting myself.   
Almost everyone voted for you. At one point it was tied but more people voted   
for you so your fic's up next.  
  
MAX: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WHY GOD WHY?  
  
REN: Stop being so over-dramatic Max. It's worse than Ray's.......  
  
RAY: WOO HOO!!!  
  
REN: I can't tell you if it's as bad as Kai's though.  
  
KAI: Not fair. *sulks*  
  
ME: Awwwww don't sulk Kai. I only did yours first because you're my favourite   
character. *hugs Kai*  
  
MAX: I still wan't a recount.  
  
ME: That's it. *hit's him over the head with frying pan* That's for being   
over-dramatic. *hits him over the head again* And that's for Inu-Chan. Thanx   
for reviewing, and I know you wanted me to hit Max over the head with my   
frying pan anyways. Kenny, can you do the disclaimer.   
  
KENNY: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 3-Ray's Fic.  
  
Chapter Fourteen - Aftermath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the fight, Mariah and I decided what we were going to do. Then came the   
hard part. Breaking the news to the others. The others were pretty cool about   
it, except for Lee. Lee wasn't too thrilled that I got HIS cousin pregnant.   
"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? ACTUALLY I DON'T WANNA KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED. WHAT   
WERE YOU TWO THINKING? SCRATCH THAT, I DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW WHAT THE HELL   
YOU TWO WERE THINKING. DO THE TWO OF YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?" Lee   
yelled. He didn't actually give us a chance to answer his questions. Mariah   
and I winced with the loud yelling. I had expected Lee to yell. I mean, he   
was really over-protective of Mariah, but I don't think I was prepared for   
this.   
  
When Lee had finally finished yelling. We explained to Lee that we WERE gonna   
get married. It was the right thing to do. We'd also decided that until   
Mariah actually started to show. That she wasn't quitting the White Tigers.   
When she did start showing, she'd go home and wait until the baby was born,   
before she decided anything else. Niether one of us wanted to give up   
beyblading. "We're taking it one step at a time Lee." Mariah said. "We're   
both sisxteen now. Usually I'd be married and pregnant by now anyway. Mariah   
said. Trying to lighten the mood. Lee calmed down alot. "Well at least Ray's   
willing to do the right thing. Allright I'm happy for you guys. I'm......just  
........shocked." Lee said. Well at least Lee wasn't going to murder me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later, Mariah and I got married. We got married in a clearing near the   
village. The clearing was pretty covered in tiger lillies. The Head elder   
married us. It was pretty much how everyone in our village got married.   
Mariah and I decided to go to Japan with the others. There wasn't gonna be   
another tournament for at least three months. Everyone was happy enough to   
let us come.   
  
As we got on a plane to go to Japan. I was thinking about three things. One,   
was my baby a boy or a girl. Two, will I make a good parent. And three, what   
does the future have in store for us. Only time could answer my questions.   
Only time would tell.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I know, short chapter. I still hope you all enjoyed it. I'm gonna start   
on Max's fic as soon as possible.   
  
REN: If you have any questions just ask my Aibou.  
  
KAI: And if you want any pairings, just tell Lady Blade.   
  
ME: Two pairings are already done I'm afraid though people. Kai/Teri and   
Ray/Mariah. And I'm not doing any Yaoi or Yuri pairings in this series. But   
if you want to see a story with Yaoi pairings, then please read my fic, In T  
he End. And I plan on writing a sequel to it. I'm stil trying to think of an   
idea.   
  
RAY: Please R&R.  
  
TYSON: And Max is still out cold if anyone's wondering. 


End file.
